


Passionate as Sin

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Pureblood lessons are taught quite differently when you're all grown up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Dirty Granger Fest





	Passionate as Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dirty Granger Fest Prompt #HP07. I hope you enjoy reading our girls as much as I did writing it.

“I’m simply saying, there’s no way you’re going to be able to fund a project like that, not that it’s not a worthy cause.” Pansy defended. Her short black hair was pulled back from her face, making sure the other witch had a full view of her exasperated expression.

“That’s why I’m presenting it at the staff meeting! They have funding set aside for things like this.” Hermione threw back, angrily stabbing at her salad before taking a bite. Her curls were pulled back into a neat bun, but the air around her crackled with magic.

Although Pansy would never admit it, this was when the muggleborn looked the most beautiful. Her hazel eyes were aflame, brown cheeks just slightly flushed, chest rising and falling at an increased pace.

“Look, Kitten. I love you, you know that, and if anyone can pull something like this off, it would be you. I just don’t want you to get any unrealistic expectations here.” She reached forward to hold the other woman’s left hand between both of hers. “It’s taken you six years to get a single equality discussion regarding blood status. Most of the other Department heads are old pureblood men, and whether they admit it or not, they enjoy the privilege that affords them.” Pansy was cut off by Hermione.

“So what would you have me do? Just give up entirely?” The brunette huffed, pulling her hand free, and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Not at all, but you have to learn how to keep your cool around them. Showing even the slightest chink in your armour will have them pouncing on you faster than a hungry grindylow, and they’ll drown you twice as fast.” Pansy took a sip of her tea as the other witch finished her lunch.

“I’m not a Slytherin, Pansy. It’s not so easy for me to hide my emotions.” She growled in frustration. “I wasn’t raised in a cutthroat pureblood household.”

Pansy pouted her dark red painted lips as she listened. Her girlfriend had a point. One of the things that she both loved and hated about the woman was her inability to keep her feelings to herself. When the Slytherin’s parents had been less than supportive at the dinner in which Hermione was introduced to them, she had come to her defence first. Yelling at her parents that they had no idea just how amazing their daughter was, and if they didn’t see it, then they didn’t deserve her anyhow. It was the first time she’d ever truly understood what it meant to be loved.

  
It had taken a few months for the pureblood witch to get used to the amount of physical affection the other woman showered upon her, as if it was merely a natural thing for a person to do. Which, in the muggleborn’s world it certainly was. Hermione had helped bring her out of the cold and uncaring cage her parents had raised her in. Now it seemed she would need to help her lover learn how to embrace a bit of the aloof attitude that everyone but those close to Pansy received.

“If we can’t bring you to the snake pit, Love, I’ll just have to bring the snake pit to you.” A smug smirk crossed her lips as she captured her girlfriend’s with her own. The kiss deepened within seconds. Pansy growled in frustration when she realized the office chairs in the conference room were much too small for her to straddle her the way she desired. Pulling back she glanced at the clock. It was just as well, she thought. If she wanted to put her plan into motion she’d have to move in the next few minutes anyway.

“Unfortunately, Kitten, we’re nearly out of time, and I’m afraid if I don’t begin your lesson now you may never learn.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked as Pansy vanished her salad container and pushed her chair back. Fortunately, the Gryffindor was a creature of habit, and sat at the head of the table. Being the farthest from the door was the most desirable position for what she had in mind. Pecking her lover on the lips she moved until she was underneath the table. “Pansy! What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” The shorter hair woman had settled between her legs, her palms warm on Hermione’s knees as she pushed them wider.

“Teaching.” She smirked, using a quick spell to vanish the other woman’s knickers. Hermione gasped as the cool air rushed over her now exposed slit.

“What the…” The brunette started, trying to press her legs back together. Keeping enough pressure to prevent the movement, Pansy looked up at her.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, Lovely. Don’t you?” She purred and ran her hands slowly up the bronze of the other woman’s calves to her thighs.

Hesitantly the Gryffindor nodded, relaxing into the familiar touch. Pansy pressed a feather light kiss on the inside of each thigh before she continued.

“Then I need you to trust me.” She fixed a solemn expression on her face as she looked into her hazel eyes. “You can handle everything I’m about to do to you, and when I’m done, you’ll be more than ready to hand every pureblood ponce their haughty arse.” Hermione let out a shaky breath as the brown eyed woman continued. “You’ll have to keep a blank face, Kitten. Stay a quiet, good girl for me and I’ll make sure you get rewarded once we get back to our flat.”

“What are you going to do?” The breathy voice had Pansy trapping her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sweet Salazar, she hadn’t even started and the woman sounded already on edge. For a moment she began to doubt the other woman. Before she could make a move however, the door opened. Gruff voices of a few of the other department heads drifted into the room. Casting a silent disillusionment charm, Pansy decided a touch of Gryffindor bravery might do both of them some good.

  
“Granger. I hope you don’t intend to waste our time with another of your pointless causes.” A rough voice echoed in the room. Pansy had to suppress her instinct to roll her eyes in response. She had a job to do after all, and if she was bothered by the comment her lover would have a hot headed retort on the tip of her tongue.

Moving her hands up the light brown expanse of Hermione’s thighs, she let her thumbs gently stroke her outer lips. The quiet gasp above her was all the response she offered. Good girl, Pansy thought. Hopefully she wouldn’t need to curb her tongue like that too often. Afterall, it was facial reactions that seemed to be her biggest issue.

The room began to fill with random men, all making small talk and seeming to ignore the muggleborn woman at the front of the room. Taking advantage of the moment, Pansy slowly pulled her slit open until she could see the light glisten of her inner folds. Apparently she was enjoying this more than Pansy could have guessed. My sweet depraved little lion. Tamping down her instinct to lap at her right away, she blew softly on the other woman’s clit. Aside from a slight tensing of her legs she showed no reaction.

This was going much better than she’d anticipated. Which only amped up her desire to push it further. Just how far could she push her before she broke? Merlin help her, she had to know.

The voices of those above the table faded into the background as she continued on her mission. Casting a modified silencio that would only affect below her lover’s waist she leaned forward. Turning her hand until her palm was facing upward, Pansy slid one finger into her wet heat.

Her pussy took it greedily, clenching as if begging for more. Who was she to deny her lover’s needs? She almost moaned herself as she added a second finger. Pansy was certain by the time they were done, there’d be a puddle beneath her own arse. Using her other hand, she rubbed slow circles over the other woman’s clit. The way Hermione’s pussy tightened around her fingers was as familiar as it was intoxicating.

So far the woman had kept still and quiet above the table, and a surge of pride swept through the Slytherin. Aside from biting her lip slightly, she looked completely calm above her. Crooking her fingers she began thrusting them slowly. Dragging them across her g-spot always coaxed the most beautiful mewling from the other woman, but again, she stayed silent.

Finally, she was asked a direct question. Pansy refused to let up. If she really couldn’t handle it anymore, she would have pushed her away. Instead, her legs had fallen open wider. It was a blessing that no one could see under the table. The men would topple over at the sight of her fingering the muggleborn’s wet cunt.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Hermione spoke in a cool and clear voice. No one would suspect that her lover was slowly pushing her toward orgasm. The hand that had been rubbing her clit fell away as she adjusted. Hermione’s hips tried to follow the hand, but she was careful not to move enough to draw attention. A dark chuckle left the black haired girl’s lips at the movement. If she wanted more, that’s just what she’d get.

Adjusting slightly, Pansy leaned forward and ran her tongue up in a slow line. Tracing from where her fingers were still pumping into her opening at a tortuous pace, to her swollen clit. Flattening her tongue she began to lap at the hard nub. She let out a deep moan at the taste of her. The vibrations had Hermione’s hips leaping minutely off the seat. Suddenly she wished that the hazel eyed beauty could moan above her. Her wanton symphony was the most intoxicating sound Pansy had ever heard.

She pulled back to take a breath only to feel a hand twine into her short black hair. Before she could process what was happening, Pansy’s face was once again pressed against the Gryffindor’s cunt. Using the hand wrapped in her hair, the other woman ground her mouth against her clit. Pushing her tongue out Pansy let herself be guided to exactly where her lover wanted her.

The level tone Hermione was using when she spoke to the men around her was nearly as arousing as being used to get her off exactly as she pleased. Whatever doubts she had held about the other woman being able to handle the attention without showing her hand fell away.

“I’m glad to hear that, Sir.” The borderline hitch in her voice had Pansy grinning. She was close. “We’ll have to talk about that in greater detail next week. Just set it up with my secretary.” Her voice was laced with impatience, and the Slytherin realized she only had moments to make her cum in front of someone else. She’d gotten this far, it seemed a shame not to really test her limits.

Adding a third finger she pulled back, fucking her hard on them. Swift hard licks against her clit and the rhythmic tightening of Hermione’s pussy told her everything she needed to know. Her thighs trembled beneath the table, and Pansy kept pumping her fingers, slowly bringing her down from her high. Despite the way her body shuddered, she hadn’t made a single sound.

In the distance a soft click signaled the door to the conference room closing. The chair in front of her pushed back, and a slightly flushed but straight faced Hermione Granger looked down at her. The Slytherin looked a right mess. Her hands were dripping with cum, face glistening in the light. Hazel eyes watched slowly as she sucked the fingers into her mouth, careful to clean every drop from them.

“It seems I’ve passed your little test, Babe.” The octave of her voice made Pansy shiver. Her head cocked to the side as she took in her lover.

The goal of making the other woman cum had distracted Pansy from her own arousal. Now she was aware of her own juices running down her thighs.

“You very much did, Love.” She nodded, her voice far more needy than she’d anticipated. It seemed her lesson, while effective, had backfired as she tried to keep a straight face.

“Mmm, something wrong?” Hermione’s eyes sparkled with intentions that would no doubt make every man that had been in that room blush. In leu of speaking, the other woman simply nodded her head. “What might that be, Beautiful?”

“You know what.” Pansy pouted, crossing her arms over her large bust. The hazel eyes of her lover flicked hungrily down to the rather low cut top she’d worn today.

“I do indeed.” Her sensuous laugh had the Slytherin visibly shivering. “Since you were such a good teacher, I think you’ve earned a reward.”

Hermione stood and offered a hand to the other woman still kneeling beneath the table. Once she made sure she was steady on her feet she caught her lips in a soul stealing kiss. If she’d been a dementor, Pansy would have gladly succumbed.

“Sit on the table, Beautiful.” At the confused look in her brown eyes the other woman smirked. “Pull up that skirt and lay back on the table. It’s only fair that I get a snack as well.” Her tongue ran over her top teeth, making her look every bit a lion ready to dine on their afternoon kill. “I’m not locking that door, and you’ll get no silencing spells either.” Pansy’s breath caught in her throat as she considered exactly what that meant. “You’ll have to show me just how a real pureblood Slytherin does it.”

The deep chuckle Hermione let out as the other woman’s mouth dropped open was unbelievably seductive. Never in her life had she wanted something more than what that face and voice were offering. Hands scrambling, she pulled up her skirt, laid back on the table, and thought, not for the first time just how much she loved her reckless Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading. Leave me a comment if you enjoyed the piece.


End file.
